I'm sorry I can't be superman
by Lieutenant Cresent
Summary: PostTrinity tag. A letter...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any aspect of Stargate: Atlantis or it's characters.

**A/N:** I wrote this after watching _**'Trinity'**_ again. I wanted to write a longer piece, but it will take a while. If people would still like to read it; let me know. My other story **_'If I were in Atlantis'_** has not been forgotten, I promise.

* * *

Dear Dr. Elizabeth Weir,

To start, I wish to apologize about what happened on Doranda. I made a mistake and I realize that. I was trying to… to make sure Collins death wasn't in vain; but in the end it was. I truly believed I could make it work, but I couldn't; instead I blew up 5/6 of a solar system. You've already received my apology; this is my resignation. I'm leaving Atlantis, for good. I will _never_ return; of this I am certain. I don't want you to blame yourself for my mistakes; you have enough to worry about. My ego and arrogance got in the way of my commen sense, and look what happened.

People are always depending on me to save the day at the last minute; and it usually involves John Sheppard getting all the glory, but I'm not complaining. Hell, he deserves it more than I do. I thought I was infallible, but I guess I'm only human. No, no I'm not. I'm lower than that. I thought I was allowed to make mistakes; but obviously I'm not. So I can't stay here; because I know I'll screw up again and get more people killed. Radek will be a suitable replacement; he'll probably improve things around here. You or anyone else won't have to worry about my complaining of condescending or any of my other bad traits. I wish you and the rest of the expedition the best in the time to come, and good luck.

I'm sorry I can't be the superman you all need. I'm truly sorry Dr. Weir, but I have to leave; I don't belong here any more.

Goodbye,

Dr. Rodney McKay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **In part 1.

Elizabeth Weir stared down at the laptop in front of her or, more correctly, the resignation that was currently residing on her screen. She blinked then glanced at her watch, she jumped up as she read the time.

10:55.

The Daedalus was set to leave in five minutes; no doubt Rodney would be on board. She clicked her earpiece.

"Rodney, Rodney? Damn it Rodney, anwser me!" She couldn't help it is her voice sounded a little desperate. When no response came she swore into the headset.

"_Elizabeth? Something wrong?"_ Came the voice of Colonel Sheppard.

"John, we have to find Rodney, _now," _There must have been some urgency in her voice because John's response was instant.

"_Why, what'd he do this time,"_ Elizabeth blinked again, was that… distain… in his voice? She shook her head.

"John, the Daedalus leaves in five minutes, and Rodney's resigned," There was no response in what felt like forever, though it was only about 30 seconds.

"_He what? Damn it. Teyla, Ronon, we gotta find McKay, now!"_ John ordered over his headset. She heard the responding _'okay's'_ before switching channels.

"Colonel Caldwell, this is Weir," She walked out of her office and towards the nearest transporter.

"_Yes, Dr. Weir?"_

"I need to hold off on leaving,"

"_May I ask why?"_

"I need to speak with Dr. McKay," By now she had reached the transporter and pressed the screen from the pier where the Daedalus was docked, she heard a sigh over the radio.

"_I'm sorry, Dr. Weir, but Dr. McKay had requested that if you should ask this, that I not allow it. I'm afraid I'm going to have to deny your request to wait,"_

"Colonel Caldwell, as long as you are docked on Atlantis you are under my command, I am ordering you to wait,"

"_I'm sorry Dr. Weir, but we are in orbit, we're just waiting for Dr. McKay to give the signal to be beamed up, and I will not deny a request by Dr. McKay, at least not this one,"_

Elizabeth groaned in frustration as she reached the pier, but she saw the fleeting form of John and quickly followed after him.

"McKay!" John rounded the corner to come up behind Rodney, who had stopped.

"Where do you think your going? You can't just _leave!" _Rodney turned slowly at John's voice as Elizabeth came up beside him. It was then they both saw what they hadn't cared to see before, Rodney had lost considerable weight, he had bags under his eyes and his eyes themselves were sunken and hollow.

"I'm sorry John, Elizabeth, but it's too late," A moment later, he was gone in a flash of the transport beam.


End file.
